


Everything I Ever Needed to Know I Learned from Batman

by Sarina_Argus



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Argus/pseuds/Sarina_Argus
Summary: College thesis for my degree.  The requirement was to write about anything to want but it had to fit on one page.  I am proud to say I got the only "A" on the paper and in the class.





	Everything I Ever Needed to Know I Learned from Batman

Everything I Need to Know I Learned from Batman

 

The Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. Batsy. Batman is what most of us, at one time or another, have wished we could be: a hero. He doesn't have super powers, like invulnerability, but is just an extraordinary individual doing the best he can with what he's got; an average guy with above-average expectations of himself. In short, he's a great role model. I remember watching Batman on TV when I was younger. I loved the adventure, action, and (after I started reading the comic) the humanity of the character. Over the years, I can say I learned a great deal from him. I say 'him' because I see him as one of my mentors, and often see myself much like Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake: learning as his protege. He has taught me a great deal, much of which I use everyday. While some of his lessons were quite exotic (how to survive direct impact with a wrecking ball), the bulk of them helped to make me the person I am today:

Basic black is suitable for all occasions, from museum openings to crime scene investigation.

Make sure your accessories are functional yet fashionable: a yellow utility belt dramatically sets off black or red kevlar.

Always be physically fit: let's face it, spandex and flab just don't work together.

Remember where you park: voice recognition does NOT come standard on most model cars.

Brains have it over brawn 95% of the time: what makes the Joker dangerous is his mind.

The other 5% of the time, strategic retreats are acceptable: running has saved everyone's life at least once

Never underestimate your opponent: arrogance has doomed many a villain.

Women are NOT the weaker sex: Harley Quinn and Catwoman have come closest to eliminating him.

Remember to think of a Plan B: Nine times out of ten you don't need it, but...

Never be afraid to ask for help: even Batman has Robin.

Call home often: it gives Alfred time to find Bactine.

Be prepared: sometimes one grappling hook isn't enough.

Everyone needs a break now and then: let the police handle things for the night.

Never trust exotic plant life: you never know when you will develop a 'killer' allergy.

No one is above the law, not even the hero.

Yes, there is justice in the world. It may take a while, but it does exist.

One person can make a difference: Batman never wanted to change the world as a whole, just his part of it. Along with other superheroes, changing the world is possible. We just need to work together.

I don't have super powers, I am not independently wealthy (yet), I don't have an armor-plated car that goes Mach 10. But I can make an impact in my little corner of the world. As long as I remember to do the best I can with what I've got, who knows? Maybe someday instead of a bat, you will see a giant J in the sky.

Hey, anything's possible...


End file.
